Various laser deflection devices are currently known. These deflection devices tend to be expensive, large, and very voluminous. For many applications, however, deflection devices as small as possible are required. One application of such a small deflection device is a hand-held laser pointer being able not only to direct a simple point of light onto a board, but also to display any chosen graphical representation. Thus, a speaker could project a company logo or any other sign onto the board during a presentation. The problem is how to design the smallest possible deflection device which, in addition to being able to project both a graphic and a point, is battery-operated and uses the lowest possible amount of energy.